


Under the mistletoe and under you

by AceVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Cute, M/M, Mistletoe, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Matsukawa Issei, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Matsukawa and Hanamaki have put up with Oikawa and Iawizumi's pinning since their first year in high school, but no more! They've come up with a master plan! (A cliche and basic plan according to Kyoutani, but a mistletoe kiss isn't that cliche!) It ends not how they expect, but they're not complaining at all.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Under the mistletoe and under you

Ever since the third years met in their first year, the attraction between the short, angry teen and the taller, flirty teen was obvious. Mattsun and Makki had to watch, roll their eyes, and gag at all their disgusting couple like moment they deemed as "just friend" moments. Pulease! They had tried (mainly in vain) to set up moment that should've made anyone confess to their crush, but apparently their friends were the rare kind who wanted to deny their feeling till the end.

This was their last change. The school year was ending soon now that Christmas was coming around, and Issei and Takahiro were determined to get the two stubborn idiots together. They had everything planned, and it was coming together perfectly. A Aoba Johsai Christmas party, that the whole team would attend, so not to seem suspicious. What Hajime and Tooru wouldn't know was the rest of the team were in on the plan too. Cue both their evil laughs.

They had arranged it for the others to get there and early and set up and also go through the plan. They were going to hang mistletoe everywhere. Over every doorway, arch, and sink (they were having it at Masttun's house).

~~~

The team go to Matsukawa's house on the 24th, right at 6, about an hour before the party actually begins. Now at the time Makki and Mattsun saw no flaws in their plans, and wouldn't see any till the party begin. For now though they decorated and made the snacks before handing out the green bunches and letting the team have at wherever they could hang them.

By the time they were finished, poor Issei's house was covered in the little green bundles, and who knew how long it would take to get all them down from all the interesting spots. Oh well, it would all be worth it in the end.

At 7 the soon to be happy couple showed up...but about 5 minutes apart! So Iwaizumi walked in before Oikawa, ruining the quick and easy way to end the plan. Guess they'd all have to rely on the other places to work their magic.

See, around 7:30 was when the two scheming third years realized they didn't think out their plan as much as they initially thought.

~~~

Kindaichi was just walking around, talking to their fellow players and getting to knew a few better, when Kunimi called him over to confirm something for him. Without realized where Kunimi stood, the tall first year went over as asked.

Now, even Kunimi didn't notice what he was standing under till Oikawa let out a taunting sound. "Kindaichi, Kunimi, look up" he smirks.

Right then, both their stomachs completely dropped when they realized instantly what they had accidentally walked into. Slowly, they both turn their gaze upwards, and sure enough a bundle of mistletoe hug innocently above them.

Kindaichi snapped his gaze back down to his friend, already red in the face "I-You-um we don't have to" he stutters and covers his face a little.

Their captain boos "Oh come on boys, be team players!" he complains before Hajime smacks his across the head.

Kunimi looks up at his friend before he carefully removed Kindaichi's hands from his face, and gently connects their lips. The taller of the two freezes and his eyes widen as he stares at his best friend's closed eyes. Finally, Kindaichi's eyes slide closed and he places his hands on Kunimi's hips, firmly yet loosely.

Tooru cheers and claps his hands "Finally! I've been wondering when those two first years would clean up their act" he hums.

Iwaizumi nods "They're feelings for each other were blatantly obvious" he agrees.

Issei and Takahiro smack their hands against their faces behind the other third years, absolutely appalled at how hypocritical they sounded.

~~~

Next incident that occurred involved the grumpy Kyoutani and Yahaba.

The future captain had been heading to the kitchen to grab some more punch, when just as he entered, Kyoutani was leaving with a onigiri in his hand and mouth. The sudden chuckles from their senpai startled them into stopping.

Hajime merely smirks and points up to the arch which they were standing under. Oh no, oh no no no. Both their heads shoot up and Yahaba can hear the angry blond choke on the rice in his mouth.

Hanging there, almost tauntingly was another bunch of mistletoe, the stuff that was suppose to be trapping Oikawa and Iwaizumi, not them! The lighter haired teen looks down and over at the other second year stuck in this rut with him.

To his surprise, Kyoutani was looking down with a flushed face and almost shy eyes. Wait, don't tell him this was the angry teen's first kiss! Oh gosh, this was bad, very very bad. Yahaba glances at the third years who put this whole foolish plan together and does a slit their throat motion towards them. They simply grin sheepishly at the second year and hold up thumbs ups of support.

The pitch server sighs and then turns his attention back to the shorter second year. Kyoutani was still not meeting his eyes and now seemed to be extremely embarrassed at all the eyes on them. Yahaba instantly felt horrible for him but knew there was only one way out of this, so he decided to make it quick.

He pulled the embarrassed blond into his arms, placing one hand on his back and the other on his cheek to make the normally angry teen look at him. Then he leans in and connects their lips sweetly.

As he goes to pull away, the limp Kyoutani seems to come alive again and forces their lips together once more. Yahaba can't say he was complaining though, he liked the feeling of being in control of the team's wild beast.

Oikawa rests an arm on his best friend's shoulder as the team watches this beautiful display of affection. "Gosh, every oblivious couple is getting together tonight huh?" he asks and Iwa-chan nods in response.

Behind them Makki crosses his arms and grumbles "Not all of them."

~~~

As the party was coming to an end, Mattsun and Makki both agreed they'd break into the dark haired teen's parents' wine if this didn't work. Obviously, both had already given up a while ago, but the universe had different plans.

The sound of laughter and someone telling another "It was only fair" caught their ears. Dashing up, they ran to see who had been caught in the trap of mistletoe, and nearly squealed at the "unfortunate" two.

There stood a tomato faced Iwaizumi and a pouty Oikawa. It seemed as though Hajime had been exiting the bathroom as Tooru had been entering, and someone just so happened to catch them.

Oikawa glares at his friends before turning to his best friend. "It's just a kiss Iwa-chan, it doesn't have to be mean anything" he smiles even though deep down he wished it did.

"That's the thing Shittykawa" the shorter teen mumbles "It will mean something. To me."

Tooru's heart flutters, but he wants to make sure what's happening is actually happening "What do you mean...Hajime?" he asks lowly, stepping closer to the other third year.

Iwaizumi steps back but his back hits the bathroom door frame. "I-I mean that I...well you see Trashykawa" he tries to manages out, but his words have left him.

Oikawa smirks and holds Iwaizumi's chin before lifting his head just the smallest of bits "I like you too Iwa-chan" he smiles.

Before the taller teen can react, Hajime has thrown his arms around his neck and has crashed his lips onto the captain's. Tooru groans a little and kisses back feverishly, chuckling when he feels Hajime bite his bottom lip. The taller third year pulls back though and hushes his friend's protests.

"We can finish this later...Hajime" he whispers huskily in his best friend's, or boyfriend's ear. Iwaizumi shivers in his arms before nodding, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. Obviously those two leave a few minutes after without a word of goodbye.

~~~

After getting everything cleaned up and supposedly all the mistletoe taken down, the rest of the team leaves, all with their new partners.

Makki crashes on the couch "Gosh that was harder than it should've been" he groans.

Mattsun laughs as he sits down as well "I agree, but hey we helped out other people too, so even if our initial plan failed at least we helped out kouhais."

"Hm true" Takahiro hums before he looks up and his mouth falls slack. Issei looks up and his eyes widen like saucers. Above them hung a small green bundle of mistletoe they must've overlooked turning clean up.

The strawberry haired teen glances over at his friend and finds those deep, dark eyes staring at him. They hold their eye contact for a few more seconds before Issei attacks his friend with his lips on the other's.

The kiss was messy and had teeth clashing against each other's, but it felt perfect to them. They finally had to pull away for hair however and sat there panting, Mattsun on top of Makki, both with flushed cheeks and dazed eyes.

Finally Takahiro chuckles "Guess those lucky couples weren't the only ones caught under the mistletoe tonight" he concludes with a soft smile as he traces his fingers over the other's face down to his lips.

Issei smiles "I'd gladly be stuck under the mistletoe with you Makki" he whispers and pulls the strawberry haired teen onto his lap and runs his hands up and down his stomach.

Hanamaki groans lightly and reconnects their lips in a heated kiss. Suddenly, Matsukawa lifts him up without breaking the kiss and walks them back to his bedroom, and shutting the door with his foot.

~~~

The dark haired teen sets the strawberry haired teen on the bed before crawling over him and connecting their lips once more, lifting the sweater he was wearing just a bit so he would run his hands up and down the toned chest.

Hanamaki lets out a addictive groan that Matsukawa wishes he could hear over and over again. Heh, to think they though they were straight just seconds ago. He had grown up with Takahiro and t think it took him till they were 18 to realize he loved the other...well it made the whole plan to get Oikawa and Iwaizumi together very hypocritical.

Slowly, he moves his hand down and places it over Makki's crotch, rubbing it ever so slightly. Takahiro lets out a whimper and his gripe on Issei's hair tightens.

"Is this okay? Are you okay?" Mattsun asks, even in this lustful daze knowing consent was needed.

Makki nods, his eye glazed over as he pulls the other teen into another kiss "Yes Issei, take me tonight" he whispers directly in the middle blocker's ear, allowing his hot breath to hit his ear.

Mattsun shivers at the feeling before he brushes the back of his hand over the teen under him's cheek "I'll take care of you I promise" he swears before he unzips the other's pants and pulls them off. He smirks at the tent in the other's boxers before he too pulls them off.

All the while during this, Takahiro is trembling with anticipation and can feel himself growing harder by the second. "P-please Issei" he begs "Don't play with me tonight".

Issei smiles lazily at the beautiful creature that he gets to call his "Of course my darling" he whispers, which only makes the other teen whimper more.

"Call me that more Issei, please" Makki begs again, loving the way the nickname just slides off Mattsun's tongue like honey.

"Whatever you wish is my command darling" Issei hums again before he takes Takahiro's member in his hand and starts to stroke it.

The teen under him releases a groan and arches his back just the slightly, but it still drive Matsukawa crazy.

~~~

After a while and after prep, Mattsun has Makki on his face to the bed and his ass in the air as he hovers his member in front of the now stretched entrance of his darling. He kisses Takahiro's shoulders before asking the fateful question "Are you ready my darling?" he asks.

Hanamaki nods and bites his bottom lip "Yes Issei, please I'm so ready for you to be inside me" he groans at the image.

Matsukawa smirks and kisses the strawberry teen's shoulders once more "I want to come inside you before you come for me" he decides, which makes Makki nod quickly.

The dark haired teen nods before entering the light haired teen. Hanamaki tenses and squirms for a second, getting use to the sensation before he nods for Matsukawa to continue, which the other teen does happily. He starts out slowly, as he too gains a feel for this, but he soon picks up speed and is pounding into Makki's hole.

Takahiro grunts and whines with pleasure and pain, forcing himself from coming right then and there and waiting for his love first. Luckily, tonight Issei didn't hold back for long and soon comes inside the other teen's hole. Hanamaki then feels his whole body convulse as he comes all over the sheet with a scream of pleasure.

Panting, Mattsun falls next to his darling and runs his hand through his strawberry locks before kissing some stray tears off his cheeks. "I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to hurt you that much" he apologizes.

Makki smiles tiredly and kisses the other teen softly on the lips "You could never hurt me Issei" he whispers before his eyes close, his entire body weary from his orgasm.

Issei eyes soften and he pulls Takahiro into his arms gently, holding him close as he too feels his eyes begin to droop. He buries his face in the nape of the other teen's neck and breaths in his scent, trying to memorize it. Finally, his eyes shut completely and he too falls into a blissful and comfortable sleep.


End file.
